Gifts, Goals, and Social Misfits
by Lady Emily
Summary: A story about bookworm workoholic Hermione Granger and the boy who taught her to have fun. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-one year old Hermione Granger sat at the desk the guest room of the Burrow engrossed in _Ancient Puzzles and Ciphers_. She had been invited to stay with the Weasleys at their home over Christmas, and had gratefully accepted, seeing as how her parents would spend the week engaging in her least favorite winter sport: skiing.

There was a knock on the door. "Hermione, is there any tape in there?"

Hermione looked up. "Excuse me? Tape?"

"Yes, tape. You know, as in clear sticky stuff that allows you to fasten-"

"I know what tape is!" Hermione answered. "If you're determined to argue, will you come in here and do it?"

The door opened to reveal a slightly frazzled looking Fred Weasley. Hermione had learned to tell him apart from his twin, George, a long time ago, after they had played a joke on her involving a strobe light, blackstrap molasses, and herself not knowing which Weasley to scream at. She just figured that when it came to the Weasley twins, it was safer to know which was which and where they were at all times.

"Tape?" Fred said, bringing her back to the present.

Hermione rummaged through the desk drawers, coming up with a roll of Spellotape and a box of tacks. She spotted a tube of Infini-stick Superglue, but decided not to mention it, figuring that, in Fred's hands, it would probably be a factor in some illegal and potentially painful experience.

She handed him the two items. "Will these work?"

He shook his head. "I'm wrapping Christmas presents. I'm just looking for regular Scotch tape."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, are you a wizard or aren't you?"

Fred grinned at her. "It's more fun wrapping them the muggle way."

Hermione grabbed her wand and waved it at the box of thumbtacks in Fred's hand. "Transfiguro." It immediately became a roll of Scotch tape.

"You take all the fun out of everything, you know that?" Fred asked.

"Thanks. You too." Hermione said distractedly, absorbed in her book once again.

Fred shook his head and walked out. Oh, well, he thought. Once a bookworm know-it-all, always a bookworm know-it-all!

* * *

Ron Weasley, one of Hermione's best friends, brought his fiancée to dinner that night. Her name was Danielle DeFazio, and she was very pretty. Mrs. Weasley, predictably, greeted her with a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom!" Ron cried, his ears burning with embarrassment.

Hermione giggled. "Get used to it," she advised Danielle.

Danielle laughed it off. "Don't worry about it." she soothed a still-blushing Ron.

Hermione smiled. Ron had been her best friend since she was eleven and she was glad he was happy. Speaking of best friends, she snuck a glimpse at her other best friend, Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived was just now in a corner whispering with Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend and the youngest of the Weasley clan. From the way they looked at each other, she suspected he would be engaged soon, too.

At the moment, Hermione didn't have a boyfriend. She told herself that she was just too concerned with work at this crucial stage in her career to have time for dating. Straight out of school, she had gotten a job at the Ministry of Magic cracking codes. She was currently working her way up through the ranks, and was expecting a promotion at any day. She was fine with that. They had the loves of their lives and she had the love of hers: work.

But, watching the two happy couples from across the table, she wasn't sure if that was how it should be…

* * *

A/N: After reading all these great Fred/ Hermione stories (and George/Hermione) I was inspired to do one of my own. Please let me know what you think! It's kind of short, but I'm planning on having chapter two up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to do one of these last time, but I'm assuming you all know I don't own Harry Potter. 'Cause I don't.

A/N: This story is Christmassy and I'm hoping to have it done before Christmas. Please keep reviewing; it really motivates me. Thanks so much for those who reviewed.

* * *

Hermione met an aggravated George on the stairs. He nodded to her, mumbling "I don't know why he insists on wrapping things the muggle way. He's beyond bad at it!"

"Fred?"

"The one and only wizard moronic enough not to use magic when making certain holiday preparations." George confirmed.

Hermione laughed. "Is it that bad?"

George nodded. "It's definitely that bad. You should see our room!" He shook his head in mock dismay and continued down the stairs.

As Hermione walked down the hall past the twins' room, she couldn't resist taking a peek. She knocked softly on the door. "Fred?"

"Come on in."

Hermione opened the door and burst out laughing. Fred sat on the floor amid several unwrapped boxes and miles of crumpled tissue paper. The Scotch tape had obviouslygotten little use, as it alone was sitting on the bed. But what really got her was the bow stuck to the back of his head.

"Hey!" Fred said defensively, looking small and helpless in the middle of all the wrapping supplies. "As if you could do better!"

"I'm sure I could!" Hermione sensed a challenge in his words.

"Have you ever tried to wrap the muggle way?" Fred said indignantly.

Hermione picked her way through the mess and sat on the bed. "The question is, have you?" Fred tried to look hurt. "Yes, I have." She answered his earlier question. "But not since I was twelve."

"Right…" Fred said.

Hermione snorted. "Really, Fred! It can't be that difficult!"

"You try it!" Fred countered. He handed her a box labeled "George."

Hermione eyed it distrustfully. "Is it something that will explode?"

Fred shook his head no.

"Implode, then?"

"No, Hermione, it's safe to touch." Fred told her deliberately.

Hermione took it and decided, "Well, first we need to find a big piece of wrapping paper." She sat on the floor next to Fred, grabbed a piece of crumpled paper, and smoothed it out on her lap. "This'll do it." Then Hermione took the tape and scizzors and went to work. After several minutes of intense concentration, she handed it to Fred for inspection.

Fred surveyed the mess of tape and paper, heavy on the tape. "Hermione," he said carefully, "You do realize that George is going to have to _open_ this, right?"

Hermione tried to look offended, but broke into giggles as she looked at her 'masterpiece.' Fred started chuckling too, and soon the pair was laughing uncontrollably.

"Maybe," Hermione gasped between giggles, "He could use his teeth?"

"Or, we could get him a hacksaw!" Fred suggested. This set them off again. The image of George trying to open his Christmas present with a hacksaw was too much for them.

After they had calmed down a bit, Fred told her, "We'd better get going; there's more to do!" He gestured to a pile of boxes in the corner.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "You mean you want me to do the rest like this?"

"Sure!" Fred said with a mischievous grin, "What's more fun than giving a present that doesn't open?"

Hermione laughed and glanced at the half-emptied roll of tape. "We're going to need more tape."

Fred gave her a weird look as he conjured one up. "Are you a witch or aren't you?"

Twenty-two presents and nineteen rolls of tape later, Hermione lay on Fred's bedroom floor. "Well, that's the last of them."

"Yup." Fred agreed, pulling a piece of tape out of her bushy brown hair. "And I couldn't have done it without you."

Hermione glanced at the stack of over-taped packages that only partially resembled Christmas presents. "Well, that doesn't say much for either of us then, does it?"

"Not really." Fred said. "Hey, can you believe we've been at this for over two hours?"

"Two hours!?

"Over two." Fred corrected her. "Lighten up- it's Christmas! We have a few hours to spare!"

Or waste, Hermione thought darkly. Shouldn't she be working? "I should be working." she told him decisively.

"Oh. Well, thanks for the help then." He offered her a hand, but she was already up.

"You're welcome." Hermione replied before plucking the bow off his head and handing it to him. He took it and grinned.

Hermione went into her own room, sat down, and pulled out a piece of yellowed paper, on which was written what looked like gibberish. But instead of decoding the codes and deciphering the ciphers, Hermione thought about Fred. She and Fred weren't even friends, really. More like acquaintances, she decided. They didn't hang out or anything; he was just her best friend's older brother. And he was handsome.

She rolled her eyes at her own absurd thoughts. "I'm just jealous because Ron and Harry are both in love and I'm not." she reasoned aloud. This knowledge did not make her feel better. "And I must be really desperate to think that Fred Weasley is attractive!" That statement made her feel even worse.

Well, she didn't need to be in love to be happy, she told herself. Some things were more important than love, and work was one of them. If she wanted to get that promotion, she couldn't let frivolities like love distract her! She could make herself happy just by working up to her full potential! Alone! And she would prove it.

Determined to beat her own challenge, she turned to her ciphers with renewed energy.

Fred looked after his brother's friend with mixed feelings. She was really nice, he thought, and even kind of pretty. But she seemed too uptight, and she spent way too much time working, he concluded. It was a shame, really.

Then a burst of inspiration hit him. He could fix that. Why let her waste her potential when he could show her how to have fun? As he climbed into bed, he developed a plan to help Hermione. It sounded like a challenge to him, and Fred could never resist a challenge.

A/N: Ok, so it was slightly corny.I was actually going for cute, but whatever...Anyhow, I'll try to get chapter three up by Friday or Saturday. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I'm really trying to update asap. I already have the first five chapters written and I'll post as soon as I can get them typed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; please keep it up!

Also, you might be wondering when exactly this takes place. Christmas is on a Sunday, so this chapter takes place on Saturday- one week and one day before Christmas. Just thought I'd clarify that. Okay, I'm done. Now read!

* * *

The next morning, Fred very deliberately sat across from Hermione at breakfast. After teasing Ginny for a few minutes, he put his plan into action. He "accidentally" bumped his knee into Hermione's, and she looked up from her breakfast, startled. 

"Sorry." said Fred, trying very hard to look sheepish. "Oh, Hermione, I forgot to ask you: I need more gift ideas. Do you think you could help me?" He knew it sounded lame, but it was essential to "the plan."

Hermione looked doubtful. "I don't know, Fred. I'm really busy today. I'm not even very good at the whole what-to-get-who thing…"

"Oh, okay." Fred said. Apparently she was going to make this hard for him. But he wasn't going to give up.

* * *

That evening, as Hermione sat in her room writing a status report, a knock sounded at the door. "Mmm?" Hermione said, not looking up. When Ron poked his head in, she smiled. "Hey, Ron! I thought you and Danielle were going out tonight?" 

"We are." Ron said. Hermione's smile dimmed the slightest bit. "But I wanted to make sure you were all right." he continued. "You've stayed up here pretty much your whole visit."

"Sorry for being so antisocial," Hermione apologized, "but I'm working towards this big promotion…"

Ron listened to her explanation, but noted, "I always said you worked too hard, Hermione!"

"Well, compared to how hard you work…" Hermione teased.

Ron grinned, but looked at his watch and said, "Well, I'm glad you're okay and good luck with that promotion thing but I have to meet Danielle soon, so I gotta go."

"Okay, Ron." Suddenly she wished he would just stay and talk to her.

"And, Hermione, try to remember to have _some_ fun!" Ron told her.

Hermione nodded, but didn't even consider taking his advice. If she was bad at one thing, it was having fun, especially having fun with other people. She considered on her report. "…and the inscription is Arabic and refers to the birth of the first born son…"

Fred didn't even bother knocking. He simply burst into Hermione's room, pulled up a chair for himself, and sat on it backwards. "Are you busy?"

"Yes." Hermione replied irritably. She disliked people who didn't knock.

"Good." Fred said, obviously disregarding her answer.

"You can't just burst in like that! What if I had been changing?"

Fred grinned cockily. "Even better!"

Hermione looked to be somewhere between annoyed and shocked.

"Relax, I'm joking!" Fred said. "Now, if you're ready, let's go!"

"I'm not ready!" Hermione exclaimed. "Wait, go where?"

"To the party!" Fred told her.

"What party?"

"The Christmas party!"

"What Christmas party?"

"Well, we could play this game all night, but we'd be late." Fred said with a straight face.

"Hold up! I wasn't invited to any Christmas party." Hermione said suspiciously.

"I know." said Fred. "That's why you're coming with me."

Hermione couldn't tell if he was joking.

"I'm serious!" Fred said. "Get dressed!"

Hermione was just about to ask if it was dressy or casual, but caught herself and said instead, "Fred! I really am busy!"

"What?" said Fred. "You're standing me up!?"

"What!?" Hermione shrieked. How could she stand up someone she hadn't made a date with?

"Stop yelling!" Fred admonished.

"I'm not yelling!" Hermione yelled. Then she realized that she was. "I mean, sorry. But what's going on?"

Fred ignored her question and looked her over. "You should wear maroon." he advised.

Hermione stared blankly at him. "Are you crazy or am I?"

Again, Fred ignored her and began going through her closet. "Why don't you have any red?"

"Because I don't like re- Fred! I'm not going anywhere!"

Fred sighed and flicked his wand. A deep red dress appeared on the bed. "Why don't you put that on?"

Hermione was dumbfounded. Fred exited the room, presumably giving her privacy for changing. Then he popped his head back in. "Don't forget the shoes!" He gestured to a pair of strappy black heels near the bed. Hermione just nodded uncomprehendingly.

She looked at the outfit and felt obligated to put it on. Actually, she thought as she changed, it was very tasteful. The dark red, short-sleeved, knee-length dress really suited her. Still thoroughly mixed up, Hermione followed Fred's directions and donned the dress and shoes.

Fred looked up as she stepped into the hallway wearing the dress. He had known she would do it. He had used his special persuasion technique. (The trick was to completely overwhelm them with absurd information.)

As he looked her over, he had to admit that he was pleased with his handiwork. "You look great," he told her, helping her into her coat. She just blinked at him and mumbled "Thanks." Fred steered her to the car. (He wasn't sure if it was safe for her to apparate in her condition.) Anyway, he was sure the shock would wear off in the car. Then he could show her a thing or two about fun.

"Phase One" was under way.

* * *

A/N: I love this chapter! What do you think? Please review! Consider it a bribe to convince me to update soon… Next chapter: the party! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but you probably knew that…

* * *

Halfway to the party, Hermione turned to Fred, who was driving. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?" Fred asked innocently.

"That mind-game-with-the-overwhelming-information thing!"

Rats. He had been caught. Usually they never knew what hit them. Heck, he had been doing it to Ron since the day he was born, and he was still in the dark! Then again, he couldn't really compare Hermione to Ron. Hermione was too smart to fall for that again. He'd need to find a new tactic.

"So where are we going?"

"Angelina's"

"Johnson?"

"You got it."

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time they got there. The door was opened by a radiant Angelina, who hugged Fred and whispered in his ear, "Lee proposed!"

Fred grinned at her. "That's great! Congratulations!" Angelina and Lee Jordan, two of Fred's best friends, had been dating for four years, although they had known each other since they were eleven. "Is he here?" Angelina led them inside, where Fred promptly forgot about Hermione and left her in search of Lee. He spotted him talking to Katie Bell, which meant that George was probably around, too. George and Katie had been unofficially going out all year, and they were crazy about each other.

Hermione smiled after them uncomfortably and inwardly cursed Fred for leaving her here with only her limited social skills to keep her company. She felt very out of place; she couldn't dance, she didn't drink, and she didn't see anyone she knew. Finally, she wandered over to the refreshment table and got herself a glass of punch. She considered apparating home until-

"Hey, Hermione. Sorry for leaving you a minute ago there."

Hermione turned to the Weasley twin. "Cut it out- I know you're George!"

"Dang! How do you get it right all the time?" He paused and then said thoughtfully, "Not even our mother can do that!"

Hermione just smirked.

"I'm going to get you one of these days!"

"Sure you will."

George nodded in a mock-threatening manner as he ladled out two glasses of punch. "Well, I have to get back to Katie. If I see Fred, I'll tell him to stop neglecting his date."

Hermione made a face. "I'm not his date! He tricked me into coming here!"

"Okay…if you say so."

Hermione took her glass and sat in the corner, watching the dancers. Cheery Christmas music was playing through magically hovering loudspeakers.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned to see fellow Gryffyndor and handsome young man, Dean Thomas.

"Dean! It's been a while."

"It sure has. You look really nice."

"Thank you."

They had talked for a half hour or so, just catching up with each other, until finally Dean had to leave.

"It was nice seeing you." Hermione told him.

He smiled warmly at her. "You too. Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know, do anything tomorrow night?"

Hermione paused for a moment to think if she could take the time away from her work schedule. Remembering Ron's advice to have more fun, she replied, "That would be great."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

"Sounds good. See you then!"

Hermione sat by herself for another bit until Fred made his way over to her. "George says you're lonely." he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione laughed, and Fred was struck by how nice her laugh sounded. Melodious and fun, not awkward andmonotonous like you'd expect from someone as boring as her. "Why aren't you mingling?" Fred asked accusingly.

Hermione snorted. "I'm not really a mingler."

Fred frowned. His plan was failing- she wasn't being fun. She was sitting at a Christmas party, in a corner, by herself, drinking fruit punch. In a last-ditch effort to save his plan, he held out his hand. "Dance with me."

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"Dance."

"Well then it's too bad I'm not giving you a choice, isn't it?"

Hermione gave in. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when I step on your feet!"

Fred led her onto the floor just as a slow Christmassy ballad began to play. Hermione looked up at him nervously. He put his hands around her waist and whispered, "Relax. Let me lead." As Fred effortlessly steered them around, he asked, "So, did you have any fun at all?"

Hermione nodded with pride. "I got a date!"

Fred winced as her strappy high heel came down on his foot. "Next time, remind me to get you flats."

"Sorry." Hermione protested. "But I said I couldn't dance and you insisted. You brought this upon yourself!" Talking caused her to miss a beat and once again she speared his foot with her heel.

"Ow."

"Sorry!"

"So, this date," Fred said, his face affixed in what he feared was a permanent grimace of pain, "Who's it with?"

"Dean Thomas."

"Oh." Fred felt a twinge of discomfort at the thought of Hermione dating Dean. But why? It wasn't as if _he_ was dating her! And at least she was dating now. She was starting to resemble a real person! Major progress.

"Fred, are we leaving soon? I have a status report to finish."

Fred sighed inwardly. Well, minor progress, at least.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. I can't believe Christmas is only eight days away! I think I'm going to try to get up a chapter a day from now on, but next chapter might be two days, because I have to rewrite it. You guys have to promise to review every chapter though. I don't want to lose reviews because I'm updating quickly! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you for asking!

A/N: Where are you guys? I think I got one review for that last chapter and now I feel sad and alone. Pity me and review! (Thanks to sporty12gd4u for the review!)

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione screeched. "I can't wear that! Look how short it is!"

Ginny sighed. "Really, Hermione! Are you going to leave the house in anything less than floor-length?" She pointed and mimicked a horrified person. "Good gracious! You can see her ankles! How shocking! How dreadfully scandalous! How-"

"Please, Ginny!" Hermione cried. "I am so nervous!" She moved aside Ginny's short blue skirt and sat on the bed. Her date with Dean was in an hour and she was far from ready. "Do you want to hear a secret?" Ginny nodded and sat next to her. "Promise not to laugh?" Getting an affirmative, she continued. "This is my first real date."

"You're joking!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're twenty-one and you've never been on a date?"

"Not a single one." Hermione replied solemnly.

Now Ginny really did look horrified. "If only I'd known! I would have set you up forever ago! My God!"

Hermione, now thoroughly uncomfortable, tried to change the subject. "How's this one?" she asked, holding up a green sweater and a pair of black jeans.

"Twenty-one!" Ginny said, still in shock.

Hermione threw the outfit aside and held up a long black dress.

"Never been on a date!"

Hermione glared and held up a plaid gingham knee-length. That snapped Ginny out of it. "Are you trying to look schoolmarmish?" she asked. Seeing Hermione's death glare, she bit her lip. Her eyes lit up. She went to the dresser and pulled out a navy below-the-knee skirt and a light blue sweater.

The girls eyed it appraisingly. "Perfect!" they chorused.

After Hermione changed, Ginny put her hair up in a French twist. Proclaiming that Hermione needed jewelry, Ginny supplied her with a frail silver necklace and a charm bracelet. "Good." she finally said, surveying Hermione appraisingly. Hermione was further embarrassed when she went downstairs and Fred did the same thing. Hermione was about to ask Fred what was with him but before she got a chance, the doorbell rang.

Ginny hugged her friend. "Good luck, and whatever you do, don't talk about work!"

"Oh, come on!" Hermione protested. "I don't talk about work that much!"

Ginny and Fred exchanged glances. "Yes, you do." they said in unison.

Hermione opened the door to Dean, who offered her his arm. Hermione took it awkwardly. Ginny said, "Bye, guys!" and Fred called, "Have her back by eleven!"

"You got it!" Dean laughed.

* * *

An hour later, Hermione sat in the posh restaurant miserably. Her first date was shaping up to be a complete disaster. Just walking into the restaurant she'd gotten her heel stuck in a storm drain, tripped, and managed to acquire a foot-long run in her pantyhose. She was not meant for this kind of thing.

Dean seemed to be concentrating on his meal, which relieved Hermione immensely. The first forty minutes of forced conversation had been murder. Dean had told her how nice she looked no fewer than six times, and Hermione knew the status of each of Dean's family members by heart. Finally, Hermione had hit rock bottom and commented on the weather. Dean had stopped trying to make conversation after that.

After several minutes of silence, Hermione said, "So, what are you doing? At work, I mean."

Dean smiled at her fakely. "I actually work for the Ministry team that regulates apparating. You know, testing for apparition licences and such. What do you do? I know you work for the Ministry, too, but what division are you with?"

That got her started. She explained in depth the function of her job, the project she was working on at the moment, and the promotion she was due to receive. Finally, shenoticed that Dean's eyes were glazed over and realized she should stop. "Sorry." she apologized sheepishly. "I just get carried away sometimes."

Dean nodded wanly. "It's alright. I know how it is. I could talk about Quidditch all day."

"Right." Hermione said, hoping he wouldn't get started. She had never really seen the big deal with Quidditch. Of course, her "Right." had just killed the conversation, so she didn't have to worry.

Awkward silence.

Hermione pulled her napkin off her lap. "I think I'll just go to the ladies' room." Anything to get away. Dean seemed to be okay with it as well; no doubt he was hoping she'd stay in there for the rest of the night.

Hermione stood, and her charm bracelet caught on the tablecloth. As though she was watching in slow motion, she saw the tablecloth tip her water glass, which was, of course, filled with the complimentary ice water that nobody ever drinks. The water streamed over the edge of the table and into Dean's lap. Dean yelped and reared back. His chair fell backward and crashed into the table of a young couple behind him, who stared at him, stunned.

Hermione gasped. "I am so sorry!" She brought her hands to her mouth, which was unfortunate, as the tablecloth was still stuck on her bracelet. This knocked over the lit candle on the table, which set Dean's napkin on fire. Hermione wrenched her bracelet free, leaving a hole in the tablecloth, and grabbed Dean's full wine glass, which she used to douse the fire.

The restaurant sat in bewildered silence. Everyone was watching Hermione, who looked about to cry. "Sorry!" she said meekly. She reached down a hand to help Dean up, but he instinctively scooted away from her and got up, tentatively, by himself.

Hermione wanted the earth to open up and swallow her. She bit her lip as Dean called a waiter for napkins. After toweling himself off, he turned to an abashed Hermione. "It's alright. It could have happened to anyone." he said, as kindly as he could while his pants were dripping with ice water.

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Sorry." Pause. "Can we go home now?"

Dean nodded back. "Good idea. Let's call it a night."

Hermione had never been so relieved. They maintained an embarrassed silence during the car ride home. As she stepped out of the car, Hermione attempted a joke. "So, same time tomorrow?"

Only she must not have sounded as if she were joking, because Dean answered mildly, "Uh, sure. Dancing?"

Hermione's worst nightmare had come true. But he had asked her, and she was too shy to say no. "Sounds good. And I'm sorry about the whole tablecloth thing."

Dean looked anxious to leave. Maybe it was because it was twenty degrees outside and his pants were soaked with ice water, but regardless, he said, "It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He even attempted a smile before he sped away, which was more than Hermione would have done, she reflected.

Hermione stood in the driveway and smacked her forehead with her palm. She had accidentally made a date to go dancing with him! Why the hell had she done that?

* * *

A/N: Please review, guys. I'm really trying to get this finished, but it was originally only supposed to be five chapters, and I've already written ten. So, if it isn't finished before Christmas, you know why. Remember: Pity me and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just trust me on this one, 'kay?

A/N: Yes, it's true. I didn't get this finished for Christmas. On the bright side, it's looking good for next Christmas! Relax, I'm just joking. I hope you're all in the mood for stale Christmas stories, though. And please review! I've been disappointed with review revenue lately…

* * *

Hermione went inside and leaned against the back of the door. Tears filled her eyes: part relief that it was over, but mostly frustration because she had to do it all over again tomorrow. 

And she felt like such an idiot! Why hadn't she said something? Why had she said _anything_? When would she learn to keep her mouth shut?

"Was it that bad?" asked the redhead who appeared at her side.

"Yes." Hermione said, blinking through her tears. "…George." She gave him a watery smile. "You almost got me."

"Good." said George, who looked oddly self-satisfied at that comment. "Now, what happened?"

Hermione gritted her teeth. "This is your idiot twin's fault."

"It usually is."

"He dragged me to that bloody party and before I know it I'm stuck on the date from Hell!"

George shrugged. "Dean seemed nice."

"Oh, he is." Hermione conceded. "Too nice. He should have said no when I asked him out for tomorrow night!"

George looked a bit more confused than usual, but Hermione just continued raging.

"I swear, when I get my hands on Fred, I'll wring his neck!" Hermione was ranting now. "No, I'll castrate him _and_ _then_ I'll wring his neck!"

George looked impressed by Hermione's threat. "Come on, he's in the family room."

Hermione paused to quirk an eyebrow. "So... you don't have _any_ family loyalty?"

"Usually, yes." George said as he steered her toward the family room, "But in this case…" They entered the room, where Fred was talking to Harry and Ginny. "Hey Fred!" George called. "Hermione's going to cas-"

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him out of the room, closing the door.

The room was momentarily silent. "Umm, okay… You're going to do _what_ to Fred?" Harry asked conversationally.

Hermione glared at Harry, the tears coming back now.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, seeing Hermione's red eyes.

Harry winced. "Alright, I'm leaving."

Hermione nodded impatiently. As soon as he was gone, she re-burst into tears. "It was awful!" She moaned to Ginny, who nodded sympathetically.

From the other side of the room, Fred teased, "Come here. Sit on Uncle Fred's lap and tell him all about it."

Hermione rounded on him so fast she almost got whiplash. "You're such a freak, Fred!"she sobbed. "And I'm not going to sit on your lap!"

Fred almost laughed at her tearful retort but quickly turned it into a cough; she really was upset. "What happened?" he asked, in as concerned a voice as he could manage.

Hermione sank down beside him on the loveseat and described the fiasco: storm drain, lit candle and all. She ended with an "…and it's all your fault, you moron!" which was, of course, directed at Fred, who looked decidedly unremorseful.

Hermione started to sob again. "And the worst part is-" Now she was crying so hard that she couldn't even talk. "…is…"

Fred dispatched Ginny for some tea for the distraught girl. "…Or a tranquilizer…" he added under his breath.

Hermione buried her head in Fred's shoulder and heabsent-mindedly rubbed her back.

"The worst part is…" she whispered hoarsely. "I have to go dancing with him tomorrow!" She looked up at him pleadingly. "You know I can't dance! What if I hurt him?"

Fred, seeking to calm her, told her reassuringly. "That's alright, 'Mione. I'll-" he stopped, remembering how his feet had throbbed after his last dance with her, and amended, "Ginny will teach you tomorrow!"

"That's right!" Ginny said brightly from the doorway. Shehanded Hermione a cup of tea, which was gratefully accepted. "And Fred will supervise," Ginny continued with amusement. "Seeing as how this whole thing was his fault!"

"Exactly!" Hermione said. "I was content to stay here and work, but nooo!" Calming down a bit, she said, "Thanks, guys. Sorry, I think I got a little hysterical there."

"A little?" Fred cracked.

Ginny glared at him reproachfully. "'Night, Hermione. Get some sleep so you're ready to for your dancing lesson tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said. She avoided Fred as she left. He thinks I'm a hysterical idiot, she thought with a pang. Maybe he's right.

* * *

In the family room, Ginny frowned at Fred. "You could have been nicer to her!" 

"Is she always such an emotional wimp?" Fred asked defensively.

"Give her a break!" Ginny said disgustedly. "That was her first date!"

"Oh." was all Fred could say. He sat there long after Ginny left and felt miserable about the way he had treated Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Happy Holidays to everyone! Hey, I'll tell you what: I'll update as soon as I get reviews from at least six people. So review, or you'll never find out how Fred makes up with Hermione! (Was that a good hook?) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I know it's hard to believe, but I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I don't, really! Stop saying that!

A/N: Well, I did promise to update after six reviews, so here goes. Here's where the F/H starts. Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. The humiliation of today and the dread of tomorrow were jumbled up in her mind. She looked at the clock, which read 1:07 am. Normally she would have turned on the light and read herself to sleep, but tonight she was too restless to read. She climbed out of bed and crept down the stairs, hoping that a cup of tea would calm her jumpy nerves. 

She fixed herself a cup and took it into the family room. She and Fred saw each other at the same time. "Hi." she said nervously.

"Hi." Fred replied softly.

An uncomfortable silence rose. "I'm sorry." they said together.

Hermione took a step closer to him. "No, I acted like an idiot. The whole date thing wasn't your fault; it was mine. I'm just bad with people."

Fred was ashamed. He already felt like such a jerk and now poor Hermione was standing in front of him at one am, in her nightgown, apologizing to _him_ for being upset about a bad first date! He couldn't stand it. Standing up, he offered her his hand. "How about we get a head start on that dance lesson?"

Hermione's teeth glowed white in the dark room. "Really?" She studied him carefully. "I thought you weren't ever going to dance with me again?"

Fred shrugged good-naturedly. "Well, you aren't wearing shoes now." He offered as explanation. "Besides, this is my Christmas present to Ginny and her feet."

Hermione giggled. "Okay, Mr. Lord-of-the-Dance, how do we start?"

Fred slipped his arms around her waist and Hermione gasped quietly. She couldn't understand why his touch made her react that way.

"Hands on my shoulders." Fred instructed in a whisper. She obeyed. "No music." he continued in hushed tones. "I'll count. Just pay attention and follow my lead."

Hermione nodded and waited for him to step back before she stepped forward. "Good." Fred told her.

She managed to dance for several minutes before stepping on his foot. "Sorry!" she murmured desperately.

"It's okay. It's okay." he reassured her. It didn't hurt a bit when she wasn't wearing her spear-heels, he reflected.

They started over, Fred keeping time. "One…two…three…"

Hermione's heartbeat quickened as his breath brushed her ear. She clumsily picked up the steps.

"One…two…three…" Fred breathed softly. "One…two…Hermione! You're not feeling the music!" he accused quietly.

"There is no music." she reminded him.

Fred rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean!"

Hermione's eyebrows were knitted in concentration. She happened to glance at Fred's face and noticed a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"What-" she started to ask, but before she knew it, Fred had maneuvered her into a low dip. They both started to laugh as her pulled her up, no longer dancing. His eyes captured hers and they sobered, falling into a natural silence.

Fred instinctively reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. She really was pretty…

Hermione shivered as his fingers made contact with her face. Warmth seemed to radiate from where he was touching her. Why? Her mind was screaming that this was no time for analysis; it was a time for action. Her hands were still on his shoulders, pulling him closer, closer, until their foreheads touched…

Whirrrrr.

A toilet was flushing upstairs. Hermione felt a rush of relief; she was back in control of her senses. The spell, so to speak, was broken. By a toilet. It was hilarious, really. Hermione found herself laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks for the second time that night.

Fred was trying to figure out the odds that someone would have to use the bathroom at that exact moment. Actually, with all the people in the house, the odds were pretty good. Fred grinned at Hermione and laughed too.

Hermione removed her hands and Fred suddenly felt cold and somber. He smiled anyway. "Good night."

"Good night, Fred. Thanks."

Up in her room, Hermione realized that she couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed before this weekend.

* * *

A/N: Thought you might like to read some F/H fluff in there. Please review and let me know what you think! If you review as much as last time, we'll get along just fine. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You can stop rubbing it in now.

A/N: Okay, from here on in, you'll be seeing a lot more F/H. I finally cut to the chase and got to the good part.

* * *

Ginny Weasley brushed her hands together. "Are you all ready," she said grandly, "for Hermione Granger's dancing debut?"

Hermione elbowed her. "Stop it." She looked at her audience, which consisted of Harry, Ron, George, and Mrs. Weasley. Fred and Ginny were there too, of course, but they considered themselves part of the show. "It isn't really that big a deal." Hermione said nervously. "I mean, just because I learned to do something everyone else can do-"

"No, Hermione." Harry said. "We really want to see. We're proud of you!"

"Yeah," said Ron. "And besides, not _everyone_ can do it." He paused. "Well, _most_ people can, but-" Ron shut up at a combined look from Ginny and Fred.

Fred stepped up and offered her his hand. Hermione took it and "assumed the position," as she liked to say. Ginny sat down and lazily flicked her wand at the old beaten-up piano in the corner that none of the Weasleys could even play, and it began to play "The Christmas Waltz."

This hadn't been Hermione's idea. When Ginny had started her lesson this morning, Hermione hadn't done as badly as Ginny had thought she would. (Fred and Hermione had neglected to tell her about their late-night dance class.)

After they'd practiced for a while without shoes, Hermione had put on the heels she would be wearing on her date tonight. Quickly, she'd become competent in these as well, and Ginny had decided that Hermione should show everyone else how much she'd improved. When Hermione had protested, Ginny had only said, "You'll have to dance in front of people eventually." Hermione had finally given in, and here they were.

Everyone watched as Hermione and Fred danced slowly. Hermione was glad that the music was loud enough that no one could hear Fred murmuring, "Left…two…three…back…two…three…"

Harry grinned as he watched the look of intense concentration on his friend's face. Ron watched her feet, and Molly watched the pair contentedly. George watched his twin suspiciously. Since when had Fred been so interested in Hermione?

"'Mione," Fred said out of the corner on his mouth, "Look at me. Never at your feet." Hermione complied, and almost simultaneously stepped on his foot.

"Ouch." Fred muttered. She was wearing shoes. "Okay, look at your feet." She did, and the rest of the song went by practically flawlessly. Fred ended the dance by spinning her out and then pulling her back into his arms. They separated and Hermione curtseyed good-naturedly. Ginny, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley clapped enthusiastically, while George and Ron stared pointedly at something above their heads.

Mrs. Weasley saw it and frowned. "I don't remember putting up any invisible mistletoe this year."

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed, glancing up at the mistletoe. "That was _not_ there before!"

"I put it up." Mr. Weasley said, walking into the room. He grinned at Fred and Hermione, who appeared to be floored to the spot and were busy avoiding each other's eyes. "Sorry about that."

"It's invisible mistletoe that randomly becomes visible." Ron explained to Harry, who, living with the Dursleys, was just as in-the-dark about invisible mistletoe as Hermione was. "We put it up one year and then never again," Ron continued, "because we, um, couldn't find it."

Ginny was looking at Fred and Hermione as she said, "It's cool because if you don't know where it is, you can't avoid it."

Hermione caught the implications in Ginny's words and smiled weakly. She knew that she could never bring herself to give Fred a real kiss in front of his parents and siblings, as well as her two best friends, so she stood on tiptoe to brush her lips against his cheek. Everyone in the room laughed, and she and Fred were no longer at the center of attention.

Fred and Hermione stood, glued to the spot, just watching each other. This was happening a lot this weekend, Hermione thought. She frowned, wondering if she had really seen a flash of hurt in his eyes. She began to wish she had kissed him on the lips. A second later, Fred turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

Up in his room, Fred sat at his desk with his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? He had almost kissed Hermione last night, and he had wanted her to kiss him today! Boring, bookish Hermione Granger! The plan had been to liven her up a bit, and now he was developing a crush on her? It was so wrong.

What was he thinking? She was his exact opposite, a dull workaholic who did nothing but read and had to be forced to have fun. Falling in love with said bookworm was _not part of the plan!_ Therefore, it was unacceptable.

No big deal. He would get over it. He would just tell himself over and over how boring and bookish and socially challenged she was. Boring and bookish and socially challenged. Boring and bookish and socially challenged. Boring and bookish and socially challenged…

* * *

Hermione had just finished getting ready for her date with Dean, who was picking her up in five minutes. Admiring herself in the mirror, Hermione felt satisfied. She looked beautiful in her "dancing getup." She opened her door and stepped into the hallway to see Fred, who was apparently just going downstairs.

When he saw her, his eyes widened and then closed tightly as he murmured something under his breath. Hermione thought she heard something about "social challenges," but shook it off.

She walked up to him. "Hey."

"Hey." he replied, his eyes opening.

"I'm ready."

"I see."

Hermione suddenly realized how close they were. His eyes bored into hers, bringing her to do the most spontaneous thing she'd ever done. Sliding her arms around Fred's neck, she kissed him soundly.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I am just cranking 'em out! (These are fast updates, for me.) Well, I suppose the invisible mistletoe wasn't the most creative idea I've ever had, but it felt right in the story. Anyway, review, please. You know you can't stand not knowing what comes next... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: What? I'm not claiming anything. Oh! Dis-claimer! I get it now!

A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! Yes, it's me, up at 6am. My sleep schedule's been pretty sporadic lately, probably due to my almost constant diet of cheese curls and cream soda over the past few days. But, whatever it is, it's good luck for you, 'cause I'm writing this, aren't I? Also, much thanks to all my reviewers. Keep up the encouragement; I totally appreciate it.

* * *

Fred couldn't understand it. For someone who had only been on one date in her entire life, Hermione was a wonderful kisser. It wasn't so much that she seemed experienced as that kissing her felt good. It did feel good; Fred couldn't deny that.

After what seemed like minutes of sweet, dizzying kisses, Hermione finally pulled away. "I…I owed you a proper kiss." she stuttered.

"Right." Fred said breathlessly. "Thanks."

By the time he realized how stupid that sounded, Hermione had fled down the hall, presumably to be on time for her date.

Well, Fred thought as he stared after her. That was unexpected.

* * *

George was waiting when Fred entered their room. "What's going on, brother o' mine?" he asked cheerfully.

"What?" Fred said.

"With you and a certain friend of our brother's?" George added.

Fred feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about? Something about Harry?"

"A certain girl friend of our brother's?" George persisted.

"Danielle?" Fred asked carefully.

George shook his head. "Sounds like…uh…" George thought for a moment and said, "Shmermione?"

"Shmermione? Shmer-" Fred pretended to be deep in thought. "Oh! You mean _Hermione_!"

George snorted. "Good going, mate! But seriously, what's going on between you two?"

Uh-oh, Fred thought. George knows what I'm thinking. He can read me like a book. He's going to know that I like dancing with her even when she steps on my feet! He's going to know that she just kissed me and that I want to kiss her back! He's going to know that-

"Uh, Fred, it was a simple question. What's going on between you and Hermione?"

"Nothing." Fred said stiffly.

George laughed. "Don't try to pull that! I've known you for, um, a really long time, and I can tell that something is up with you! Just spill it!"

Fred sighed. It was time to let George in on "the Plan."

* * *

"Not much of a plan if you ask me." George said, all of five minutes later when Fred had revealed his scheme.

"What do you mean? The plan is to get Hermione to stop working sohard and become a valuable member of society!" Fred exclaimed defensively. "And I _didn't_ ask you." he added lamely.

"I'm just saying that that isn't really a plan. It's more of a"-here George searched for the right word- "a goal."

"Oh." Fred said dumbly. "So, you gonna help me make it a plan or what?"

George clapped him on the back. "I thought you'd never ask." Then, he started to laugh. "I thought you might fancy her." he confessed.

Fred first assumed a deer-in-the-headlights sort of expression, but covered it up quickly. "Right." he said sarcastically. "Me and the bookworm. We're meant for each other."

George became serious. "It's possible, you know. Probable, even. I mean, I've always heard that opposites attract…"

Fred suddenly wondered how it was that George could say this exactly as he was thinking it.

* * *

When Hermione got back from her date with Dean, Ginny was waiting in the hallway to hear the details. "So, how'd it go?"

"Ginny, could you wait until I get my coat off?"

Ginny waited impatiently for Hermione to talk. "Well?"

"Well," Hermione said. "It went fine. We went, we ate, we danced, we came home."

"I knew that already!" Ginny snorted.

Hermione smiled proudly. "We danced most of the night and I didn't even hurt him!" Her smile faltered. "…that much. Nobody's perfect. But at least it wasn't a complete catastrophe like last time."

"Annnnd?"

"Annnnd what?"

"Did he ask you out again?" Ginny asked urgently.

Hermione laughed. "Quite the opposite." she said. "I told him we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Was he heartbroken?" Ginny gasped.

"Actually," Hermione said. "I believe his exact words were "Thank God."

The girls laughed together, and Fred sauntered over. "What's so funny?"

Just looking at him reminded Hermione of how she'd kissed him earlier, and she blushed scarlet.

"Hermione gave Dean the boot." Ginny told him.

Fred smiled. "Did you give the poor blighter a reason for kicking him to the curb?" he teased.

Hermione glared. "I didn't "give him the boot" or "kick him to the curb" as you so nicely put it. I just told him it wasn't working out and he agreed. Dean's really nice, he's just not my type."

"Then who is your type?" Fred asked in a serious voice.

Hermione finally looked at him and blushed deeper when she saw how intently he was staring at her. What did he mean by that?

Ginny shot them both a strange look. "Well, I'm off to bed." she announced. "'Night, Fred. Hermione."

"'Night." they mumbled in unison, each locked in the other's gaze. There they stood until Ginny was gone.

Later, Fred would never know what prompted him to do such a thing, but he took her hand. "'Mione, come ice skating with me tomorrow."

Hermione looked as surprised as if he had proposed to her then and there. "Uh…" she said dumbly.

"Great!" Fred said cheerfully. "See you tomorrow!"

He left, and Hermione regained her wits and called, "I'm busy tomorrow!" after his retreating figure, but he didn't seem to hear. Hermione sighed. The kiss had made things awkward between them. She shouldn't have done it. And yet, a voice in her head reminded her, she wouldn't have missed it for anything.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Next chapter: 'Mione and Fred go ice skating! Review if you want to know what happens! Heck, review even if you don't want to know what happens! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. There. I said it. Happy?

A/N: Sorry this update took so long, but I decided to add another chapter to my Hardy Boys story. Don't tell anyone, but you guys are way better reviewers than those guys in the Hardy Boys section. Please, keep it up!

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred was worried for a different reason. Why hadn't Hermione responded when he'd asked her out? 

"How'd it go?" George asked, walking into the room.

"Not good." Fred lied. "She dumped Dean. I, um, asked her to go ice skating tomorrow."

"Great!" said George. "Take her out. Introduce her to people. There's gotta be a guy for her out there somewhere!"

"Right." Fred said, wondering if it was possible that the guy for Hermione wasn't out there; he was in here.

* * *

"Come on, 'Mione! You said we would go ice skating today!" 

Hermione eyed Fred critically. "First of all, no, I did not say that. And second of all, since when do you call me "'Mione"?"

Fred shrugged. "What? Now I'm not allowed to give you an affectionate nickname?"

"You're not allowed to give me an affectionate anything!" Hermione joked.

Fred looked at her pleadingly. "Please? It'll be fun!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. I just love the feeling of numb fingers and a bruised arse!"

"You're afraid there'll be people there." Fred diagnosed suddenly. "You're…uh…peopleophobic!

"You're ridiculous!" Hermione snorted. "I am not afraid of people!"

"Well, you're afraid of social situations, anyway." Fred said. "But fear not, 'Mione, I'll protect you!"

"That would be great, if I actually decided to go." Hermione said dryly, but her resolve was weakening. She simply couldn't say no to Fred Weasley. "Well, okay. I guess I could go. For a bit." Hermione conceded.

Fred grabbed her around the waist and spun her in circles. "I'll take full responsibility for any arse-bruising." he promised.

"You'd better." Hermione replied. She felt slightly giddy, although she wasn't sure if it was from the spinning or from Fred's arms around her waist. "I can't ice skate to save my life."

"I will hold your hand the entire time if I have to." Fred vowed solemnly.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Fred Weasley."

"I know it."

* * *

"I look like a fool." Hermione groaned as she picked herself up off the ice yet again. Not even Fred's gloved hand on hers could keep her upright. 

"Yeah." Fred agreed as he dragged her to the side of the rink, where she leaned against the wall for support. "But a cute fool." he teased, surveying her pink cheeks and tangled hair.

"Thanks. I think." Hermione said, surprised by the unexpected compliment.

When Hermione looked as though she'd caught her breath, Fred asked, "Ready to give it another go?"

"Do we have to?" Hermione answered meekly.

"It's just like dancing!" Fred said, trying to bolster her confidence.

"Right, dancing, only colder and more slippery." Hermione grumbled, but let Fred lead her onto the ice all the same.

Actually, she thought as she stumbled around the rink with slow wobbly steps, the surroundings were really beautiful. Christmas trees with colorful lights surrounded the outdoor arena, and stars twinkled in the cold night sky above. Christmas music was playing, and people all around them were having fun. She supposed-

Suddenly Hermione gasped as her right foot slid out from beneath her and she fell flat on her back. Since she was still holding Fred's hand, he lost his balance and toppledforward on top of her. As if that weren't bad enough, the people skating behind them were unable to stop, tripping over Fred and Hermione and landing on top of them in a heap. Within seconds, a large pileup had formed on the rink.

"Ow." Hermione choked out. "Get off!"

"Sorry, love, but I'm as stuck as you are!" Fred groaned.

As quickly as they had fallen, the skaters began to pick themselves up, apologizing sheepishly. After several minutes of endeavor, Fred finally got Hermione off the ice and out of the arena. They plunked down on a bench, and the crowd on the rink began to cheer as snow started falling.

Hermione turned to Fred. "Disaster follows me wherever I go! The restaurant, the skating rink…At this rate I'll be banned from a long list of places!"

Fred grinned. "Yeah, almost as many as me!" he joked. "It's true, though. For such a goody-goody, you sure have a talent for making trouble. I'll bet some of those skaters are scarred for life! Not to mention poor Dean…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. This did resemble her last date, though, except that instead of wanting to cry, she wanted to laugh. Apparently Fred was just that much more fun than Dean.

Suddenly, Hermione asked, "Is this a date?"

"Only if you want it to be." Fred replied seriously.

Hermione paused for a second, biting her lip. "I do." she said shyly.

Fred couldn't help it. With one movement, his arm was around her shoulders and his lips were on hers. He was vaguely grateful when she didn't pull away, but he wasn't really thinking straight at the time.

They broke apart. "Fred?" Hermione breathed, "What was that for?"

Fred ignored her question. "Do something with me tomorrow night." he said calmly.

"Yes." Hermione said, her heartbeat racing.

Fred would have been proud to know that she didn't even stop to consider her work schedule.

* * *

A/N: Okay, yes, it was a bit short, but I still like it. What do you think? Anyway, the next few chapters might take a while because I've hit a mild case of writer's block. So I'm asking for help from you guys: Where should Fred take Hermione on their next date? I'm begging for some suggestions, something romantic, but not too clichéd. If I don't get any help, I'll probably end up doing something like a picnic on the beach; something that's most likely already been done. Please include any suggestions in reviews and feel free to email me, too! Please review, and thanks so much! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I know it's not mine, you know it's not mine, and we're all non-delusional.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys rock. Special thanks for all the date suggestions I got- they were all great. (Although I was a little confused by a suggestion that Fred and 'Mione get attacked by farm animals… Just kidding, gracie5412, I knew what you meant.) Anyway, one suggestion in particular stood out to me. You'll see it next chapter probably, but I do wish I could use them all! Some people (including me) were worried that readers would lose interest now that Fred and 'Mione are a couple. All I have to say about this is, hang with me please, I promise there's more of a plot, but I just couldn't resist putting in a couple more chapters of fluff. Here goes!

* * *

Hermione was in an extremely good mood when she returned from her "date." She was practically skipping as she ascended the stairs. Passing Ginny's room, she couldn't resist popping in.

"Ginny?"

Normally Hermione would have been embarrassed to walk in on Harry and Ginny making out, but right now she was too cheerful to let this faze her. The couple on the bed immediately disentangled themselves from each other and sat up, Harry looking sheepish and Ginny looking slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, guys," Hermione said. "But this is really important! I just got back from an ice skating date with-" Harry got up to leave. "No, no." Hermione said. "You can stay." Both Ginny and Harry looked extremely surprised, but Harry sat back down.

At the prospect of Hermione's love life, Ginny looked noticeably more interested. "With Dean?" she queried.

Hermione shook her head. "Fred."

Ginny fell off the bed. A bewildered Harry asked, "Fred Weasley?"

"Yes." Hermione replied with exaggerated clarity.

"Oh." Harry said slowly, not sure how they were supposed to respond.

Ginny got up. "Are you sure it was a real date?" she asked with reluctant skepticism. "He wasn't just, you know, messing with you?"

Hermione's smile vanished; she hadn't thought of that. It did kind of sound like something Fred Weasley might do… "I don't think so." she said, not sounding all too sure. "He told me it was a date if I wanted it to be, and I said I did." she offered.

Ginny smacked her own forehead with her palm. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" she moaned.

Harry knew what she meant. "Hermione, if he was just teasing, he's gonna think that you're, uh, throwing yourself at him." he said. "Or something." he added dumbly.

Hermione looked upset now. "He seemed serious! And…and he kissed me!" She protested.

Ginny and Harry stared at each other open-mouthed before turning, as one, to look at her. "Really?!" Ginny cried.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "It was amazing. I still feel dizzy!" she confessed rapturously.

Harry stood. "I'm going to have to ask you not to elaborate on that." he said, "Seeing as how Fred's Ginny's brother and I…well, I just don't want to know."

Hermione grinned. "Right. Sorry, guys."

"You really like him? Fred?" Ginny asked, still having trouble absorbing the information.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted. "Well, yeah. Yeah, I guess I do."

"Did you feel "the spark"?" Ginny asked.

_What?_

Her confusion must have shown on her face, because Harry said, "You know, like, when he touches you, you feel your whole body tingling?" Harry paused to look at Ginny. "Then you start feeling all lightheaded, and you can't tear your gaze from his…" He looked up at Hermione. "You feel like no one else in the world can make you feel as good as he does. Is that what it feels like?"

Hermione looked Harry in the eye. "Yeah. That's what it feels like." She was touched by Harry's description of love; it wasn't lost on her that he was describing his feelings for Ginny.

Ginny, incidentally, was staring at Harry adoringly. All at once, she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I love you so much."

Harry smiled down at her and gave her shoulders a squeeze. He turned to Hermione and shrugged. "You're in love with Fred." he said simply.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but, hey, it's better than nothing, right? (I'm kinda running out of computer time, so read and review, 'kay?) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm so relieved that you guys aren't getting bored with my story. I love you all! Thanks for reviewing and keep it up, please!

* * *

Hermione's mind was reeling. "Can a person actually fall in love in four days?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Apparently." Harry said. "Besides, you've technically known him for ten years…"

"Oh my gosh. You're right!" Hermione exclaimed. She was in love. Love. How strange! Hermione bit her lip. "I'm going to the library." she said abruptly, then apparated out.

Harry and Ginny shrugged at each other, laughed, and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Fred was also in good spirits when he returned home, but he couldn't help avoiding his bedroom. He knew that the second he went in there, George would ask questions about his night with Hermione. Why couldn't he just tell George that he, well, liked Hermione? As more than a friend. Even a very friendly friend. It was amazing, really, how in just a few short days he had gone from not looking twice at her to looking at nothing but her. Apparently, not only was love blind, it was also fast-acting.

He sighed, knowing that he could only avoid George for so long, and entered the room he shared with George.

"Yes, it went well, and yes, she has another date." Fred answered the questions before George could ask them.

"Do you think-" George began, but Fred cut him off.

"She doesn't know about the plan. How would she?"

"Do you want me to answer that question?" George asked with annoyance, "Or do you just-"

"Want to answer it myself?" Fred finished, grinning.

George snorted. "Exactly. Now stop it."

"Sorry," Fred said," It's just that once in a while I feel it's my duty to rub our psychic connection in your face."

"Oh, right." said George sarcastically. "Our psychic connection. So, who's Hermione's date for tomorrow."

Fred shrugged. "Some guy."

"That means it's you." George interpreted. "Geez, Fred. Are you that desperate to get her out of the house? You need to get a life."

They both laughed. "I'm afraid it's become an obsession." Fred replied. "Scary, isn't it?"

* * *

Hermione had been sitting in the library for three hours. Her original intent had been to read up on love- something scientific and psychological. However, she'd found herself unable to concentrate on anything but paperback romance novels.

She eyed the stack of them piled in front of her, picked up the top one, and flipped through it. How nice it would be to be a character in a romance, she mused. When a girl wants a guy, he wants her too. They kiss and flirt and the guy proposes on bended knee… She sighed, wishing real life could be that easy.

An elderly librarian picked her head around the bookshelf. "Hon? You ready to check out? We close in five minutes."

"Thanks." said Hermione. She scooped up the stack of novels and headed from the front desk.

As Hermione apparated back into the Weasley house, she wished she hadn't checked out so many romance novels. As the "intellectual" of the group, she'd rather no one found out that she was reading romantic fiction. It was a matter of pride.

One of the books fell from the stack as she went up the stairs. Hermione bent to pick it up- and screamed.

"Good God, Fr-George! What are you doing here!" George had gone to pick up the book at the same time as Hermione, and they'd nearly bumped heads.

"I live here." George deadpanned. He picked up the book and handed it to her. "You almost called me Fred." he said triumphantly.

"Why is it so important that I mix you two up?" Hermione asked him.

George shrugged. "We can trick everyone else, why not you?"

Hermione feigned sympathy. "Ah, well. You win some, you lose some." Whew, she thought, he didn't notice the books! "Goodnight, George." she said, scurrying up the stairs.

George watched her go. "Romance novels?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Ready to go, 'Mione?" Fred asked, poking his head into her room.

Hermione looked up at him from her seat on the bed amongst a sea of papers. She smiled reflexively at his use of her nickname, thinking about how stupid it would sound if anyone else said it, but it sounded sweet coming from him.

The smile quickly disappeared into a frown as she realized she wasn't ready, but far from it. "Fred, I'm sorry. I really can't go out tonight."

Fred's face fell. "Oh. Why not?"

"It's nothing you did," she assured him. "It's just that, well, my deadline's tomorrow and I have to finish filing all these papers before then." She really hated canceling out on Fred, especially now that she might be in love with him, but if she didn't finish this by tomorrow, she could just kiss her promotion goodbye.

Fred suddenly noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked with concern.

Hermione shrugged. "About five hours. I got up at six to start this."

Fred checked his watch. "And you've been at it for…thirteen hours!"

"Yes." Hermione said, sounding upset. "And I still have a good six hours' worth to do!"

"You need a break." Fred told her seriously.

"Aren't you listening?" Hermione asked. "I have some definite time issues here."

Fred moved some papers and sat next to her on the bed. "'Mione, what if you come with me for a few hours," Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Fred held up his hand. "And when we get back, I'll help you finish this? We can get it done in half the time if I help you."

Hermione really wanted to go with him. And she did need a break… She smiled at him. "Let's go." she said. Them she made a face. "Where are we going?"

* * *

"Okay." Fred said. "Open your eyes."

Hermione did. "What _is_ it?" she asked in confusion, staring at the maze of wooden crates and what looked like… bales of hay?

Fred grinned at her mischievously. "Hermione," he said. "You are about to discover the miracles of… paintball!"

* * *

A/N: You all want to read the next chapter. Don't lie; I know you do! Thanks to dancing in rain for the wonderful date suggestion. Remember to review, please! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: Whoa! Look at how many reviews I have! You guys rock! A couple reviewers made references to the paintballing scene in _10 Things I Hate About You_, but I didn't even think of that until after Dancing in Rain provided me with this lovely idea. It's a great movie, though. Go watch it! Well, read and review this chapter, and THEN go watch it.

* * *

"Paintball…" Hermione mused. "Why do I not like the sound of this?"

"Come on," Fred said, leading her to the booth. "It's fun!"

"Your idea of fun is everyone else's idea of trouble." Hermione answered dryly as she was given a protective suit to wear over her clothes. She was soon equipped with goggles and a paint gun as well. "How does this work?" she asked, examining the gun.

"Just pull the trigger." Fred said.

Hermione glanced at him, wondering why the smock and goggles didn't look as ridiculous on him as they did on her. She pressed the trigger and saw a green splotch of paint materialize on her shoe. "Oh." she said.

"You might want to try aiming it." smirked the attendant rudely.

Hermione had to restrain herself from aiming right at him. Then she laughed. "I just shot myself in the foot!" She looked up for Fred, but he was gone. Uh-oh, she thought. What happened to the "keep him in sight at all times" thing?

Splut. Hermione felt a paintball splash the back of her head.

"Gotcha, 'Mione!" Fred's voice mocked from the maze.

Hermione raised a hand to the red paint in her hair. Now this was war! He wasn't going to get her that easy! "When I find you, you are so dead!" she called, following him into the maze.

* * *

Fred paused and listened. It was quiet. Too quiet. Hermione was in this maze somewhere, but where? It really wouldn't surprise him if she were crouched behind one of those hay bales, ready to ambush him…

Splut.

A green paintball clipped his shoulder. Fred whirled around, but saw no one.

Splut.

Another paintball hit him, but from the opposite direction this time. How was she doing that? Fred wondered as he ducked behind some crates.

Splut.

A paintball right in the back of the head. Now Fred knew what was going on. "Hey!" he cried. "No apparating in the paintball maze."

"Says who?" Hermione teased as she appeared right in front of him, gun aimed.

"Says me!" Fred exclaimed in amusement, forgetting his gun and lunging at her.

Hermione sidestepped him and raised her gun. "Eat paint, Weasley!" she whooped, shooting green paint into Fred's face.

Fred wiped off his goggles with his fingers and advanced on Hermione with mock menace. "You'll pay for that!"

"I doubt it." Hermione taunted, ducking his arm and scurrying out of sight.

Fred stared after her for a second in astonishment. Who knew Hermione had it in her? Then he shrugged, took up his gun, and got back to the game.

It was open season on Hermione.

* * *

Hermione took a look at Fred and laughed. Any part of him that had been left uncovered had been dyed green. His hands, neck, and face all had a green tint to them, except for the white circles where his goggles had been. Even his Weasley-red hair was tinged with green.

Oh, he'd gotten her, too- her hair and face were streaked with red paint- but she had undeniably gotten him better. As a matter of fact, they'd ended the game when Hermione had scrambled up onto some hay bales and emptied her paint gun onto Fred's head.

Fred mock-glared at her. "What are you laughing at?" Then he started to laugh too. "Looks like you beat me at my own game!" he conceded.

"And don't you forget it!" Hermione joked. She couldn't remember ever having that much fun. "Who knew?" she said. "Paintball… I think I've discovered my calling!"

* * *

Fred blinked sleepily at the clock. Two am. Yawning, he scooped up a stack of papers off of Hermione's nightstand. Sumerian runes. Where was the file on Sumerian runes?

Glancing around, he spotted Hermione and smiled. She was sleeping quietly, her head bent over her work. She was obviously wiped out. She looked serene and graceful, despite the pink streaks left by the paint.

Fred leaned over and slid the papers out from under her, gently placing a pillow under her head.

Hermione shifted slightly in her sleep. Fred kissed her temple, then noticed something and smiled. The folder he'd just taken from Hermione was labeled "Sumerian Runes."

* * *

Hermione blinked her eyes open. Sunlight was streaming through the window. She peered at the clock and stifled a curse. It was eleven-thirty! Her meeting was in half an hour and she hadn't finished her work!

She leapt out of bed and began tearing through her closet. Damn that Fred! Taking her out when she had work to do! The nerve!

Tears of frustrationfilled her eyes. Now she would never get promoted!

"It's okay, 'Mione." said a voice from the bed.

Hermione jumped. She hadn't even noticed that Fred was there! "Fred!" she cried. Then she realized he must have drifted off when she'd fallen asleep last night.

"It's all done." Fred said, smiling tiredly at her.

Hermione looked at the stack of papers on the nightstand, and then back at Fred, who looked like he'd gone back to sleep. Had he finished all her work while she'd slept?

Suddenly, she pounced on Fred, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, thank you, Fred! You're an angel! I take back everything I've ever said about you!"

Fred yawned, then grinned and pecked her on the lips. "You're welcome, my 'Mione!" Then he swatted her on the backside. "Shouldn't you be on your way to a meeting?"

Hermione scrambled off him, grabbing her outfit and stuffing the papers in her briefcase. "Thanks, Fred!" she shouted as she ran out of the room. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Fred called, before rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Don't look so shocked; this shouldn't surprise you!

A/N: Thank you for all the fabulous reviews! I've never had so many! I love you guys!

* * *

"Fred? Fred!" Hermione pounded frantically on Fred's bedroom door.

The door opened a crack. "Yes?"

Hermione became calm. "I need to talk to Fred, _George._"

"I'm here." Fred said, opening the door wider and stepping into the hallway. George rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Hermione glanced around furtively and then grabbed Fred's hand and tugged him through the nearest doorway, which happened to be the bathroom. Fred stood mystified as Hermione kicked the door shut, threw her arms around him, and kissed him full on the mouth. When she finally pulled away, Fred took the opportunity to say, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Hermione gave a little squeal. "I got it! I got the promotion!"

Fred smiled warmly. "Like I ever doubted you would!"

Hermione tightened her hold on Fred's waist. "I never could have done it without you."

Fred pulled away, one eyebrow raised. "So…I guess that means you owe me." he said, his tone mischievous.

Uh-oh, Hermione's brain said. "I guess so." her mouth said. "What do I owe you?"

Fred leaned down and trailed his lips along her jaw line, and Hermione took this to be her answer until Fred murmured, "I'll let you know."

Hermione laughed, and his lips found hers again, meeting in a sweet, fervent kiss.

Who cares what anyone else thinks? Fred thought as he slid his hands through Hermione's wavy hair. This isn't some flirtation; this is the real deal. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd fallen for her. Hard.

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned softly as Fred deepened the kiss. Suddenly, the door opened. Hermione's eyes flew open and she jerked away from Fred, to late to stop the intruder from seeing.

A bemused Ron stood in the doorway, surveying the breathless couple. Hermione blushed, trying unsuccessfully to stop the racing of her heart and looking at her feet, the toilet, anywhere but at Ron. Ron looked ambivalent at first, not sure if seeing Fred and Hermione snogging in a bathroom was good or bad. He evidently decided it was good, because he started to laugh. "I didn't mean to interrupt!" he chuckled. "I'll just go downstairs."

"No, don't, we were just leaving." Hermione said quickly, obviously mortified. She rushed past Ron down the hall and into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Ron looked to Fred for some kind of explanation. "Have anything to say for yourself?" he asked in amusement.

Fred rubbed the back of his neck. "Only that you have lousy timing." he replied.

* * *

Fred loved flying. There was nothing better to help him clear his head. Of course, he couldn't actually go anywhere, for fear of being seen by Muggles, but his backyard was fair game. And it was there, hovering above the Burrow, that he mused on his revelations about Hermione.

He had fallen for her; there was no doubt about that. She was so much more spirited than he'd imagined, he'd admit that, too.

Okay; he wanted her. But how would he tell her that? Just go up to her and say, "'Mione, my love, will you be my girlfriend?" No. He supposed he _could_ do it that way, but it really wasn't _him._ Besides, Hermione was too special for something like that. He would need something memorable, something…romantic. And he would need it in time for tomorrow night- Christmas Eve.

* * *

Hermione was confused and a little worried. Fred had been acting weird all day. Weirder than usual. She could tell that he was purposely avoiding her, and he had a determined look in his eyes. Hermione knew he was plotting something, but what?

Truth be told, she was a bit offended that he was avoiding her. Was he angry with her? And she was hoping and praying that he wasn't planning to prank her, because she was terrified of his pranks. Ever since the molasses incident…Hermione growled. She was _not_ going through that again!

She decided to nip this in the bud. Looking around the kitchen, she spotted George. Surely George would know what Fred was planning; he was always in on it, right? Quickly, Hermione snagged George by the sleeve and dragged him outside.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" George asked dryly after Hermione had forcibly relocated him to the front porch.

"What's up with Fred?" she answered his question with another.

"Uh, nothing?" George said, baffled.

Hermione gave him a look that let him know she meant business. "I want to know what he's planning." she said sternly.

"The plan?" George blurted before he could stop himself. _Smooth, George._

"Yes." Hermione said curtly. Hah, she thought. I was right; he is planning something! "Tell me about the plan."

George pursed his lips. Would Hermione be angry if she knew about "the plan"? Probably not, he decided. After all, all they had done was get her a couple of dates… She obviously already knew that something was up... And her right hand was hovering perilously close to the wand in her pocket… He sighed. Against his better judgment, he decided to spill the beans.

* * *

A/N: Okay, it was kind of short, but I hope you liked it. It's looking like only about two more chapters, but they might be a while because they aren't exactly…um…written yet. Please review, and I'll try to write them ASAP! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: They aren't mine! Honest!

A/N: You can all pay homage to the snow god, 'cause if it weren't for the snow day, this chapter wouldn't have been up for a good long while yet.

* * *

"Oh." Hermione said. "Oh… That was the plan?"

George nodded slowly, relieved that she wasn't going to hex him. "That's it." She had listened stone-faced as he told her about Fred's plan to get her a life, and George was worried that he had seriously offended her. Luckily, she didn't seem angry.

"Okay." she said, shrugging. "I'll be in my room."

That went well, George thought. He breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione turned and headed up the stairs. That same breath caught in his throat as he heard her slam the door and scream into a pillow.

* * *

Hermione managed to hold her temper until she got into her room where she slammed the door, flung herself face-down on the bed, and let out a scream of rage.

_The nerve of that stupid Weasley! How **dare** he mess with her life like that!_

The anger crumpled into sadness.

_How could he do this to her? How could he mess with her **heart**! Couldn't he see how she felt about him?_

She started to sob. She had trusted him! Not only that: she had kissed him, and not the way she would kiss just anyone! She thought she _meant_ something to him.

And now it turned out that he was just taking her out because she was such a social misfitand nobody else would! Hermione had never felt so betrayed. Then again, she thought bitterly, he had never actually _said_ that he loved her… It was still a heartless trick to play on her!

Suddenly, the door opened. Hermione bolted upright and blinked at her visitor through blurry eyes for a moment. When she saw who it was, she mopped up her tears and stood up. "George! It's not- I didn't- That's not why I'm crying!" she said quickly.

Looking worried, he crossed the room, cupped her face in his hands, and gently wiped at her tears with his thumbs. "What's wrong?"

Damn, Hermione thought. It's Fred! "You…Fred…I…" she stammered. All of the anger came rushing back.

"Shh." Fred murmured soothingly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I…You…Urrgh!" she stuttered accusingly.

Fred placed his finger on her lips. "Just calm do- OW!" He jerked his hand back. "You bit me!" he said in disbelief.

Hermione glared at him. "Get out!" she fumed.

"But, 'Mione?" Fred said, shaking his injured hand. "What did I do?"

Hermione turned her back on him. "You know, you…"- she searched for a word bad enough to describe him, but found nothing- "You stupid jerk!"

Fred was really confused. Knowing he was risking her wrath, he said, "I really don't know."

Hermione rounded on him, her eyes glittering angrily. "Oh, yeah? What about "the plan"?" she asked scathingly.

""The plan."" Fred muttered, running a hand through his trademark Weasley hair. He didn't know how she'd found out about it, but he knew he had to fix it before he lost her…or she bit him again. "'Mione, listen."

She turned away from him again. "Don't call me that."

Her tone broke Fred's heart. He had really hurt her. "Hermione." he said slowly. "I can explain."

"You can?" she said, just a hint of hope in her voice. Then it disappeared. "Explain." she said flatly, still refusing to look at him.

Fred took a deep breath and started talking. "I never wanted to hurt you. It really started out as a plan to get you to have more fun. That's all. So I took you to the party and you went out with Dean and I taught you how to dance…and everything changed. It wasn't about changing you anymore. It was about being with you." he finished softly. He came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. "Do you believe me?"

"Why should I?" Hermione said, her voice cracking.

Fred understood her skepticism, but it hurt him just the same. "I know I betrayed your trust, but I would do it again." Feeling her stiffen in his arms, he continued, "Hermione, if I hadn't tried to change you, I never would have gotten to know you. I never would have fallen in love with you. And I would never give that up, even if you stay mad at me forever." He paused. "Which I'm hoping you won't." Fred knew what she needed to hear, so he said it again. "I love you, Hermione." He waited tensely for her reply, but she remained silent. "Forgive me." he said, his voice raw with emotion.

Slowly, Hermione leaned back into his arms, which he took to be a good sign.

Hermione tilted her head back to look at him. In a voice still thick with tears, she said, "You're lucky I love you, Fred Weasley."

Fred nodded. "I know." Leaning down he planted a deep kiss on her lips. Without removing his lips from hers, he sat on her bed and pulled her into his lap.

Hermione's arms circled his neck, when suddenly she remembered something and pulled away. "Don't tell George I thought you were him." she pleaded.

Fred laughed. "It's the least I can do."

"Darn right." Hermione replied, smacking him on the back of the head before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Would you look at that? This story is practically over. I guess I'll just do an epilogue and be done. Me, finishing a story! Ah. Please, please, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! 


	16. Epilogue

A/N: Well, it's been a while. Sorry about that. I sorta started to lose interest in this story, but I did promise an epilogue, so here goes:

* * *

Fred took Hermione's hand as they headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was Christmas Eve, and time for the traditional Weasley family dinner. "Tonight's the night."

Hermione looked back at him. "Tonight's the night for what?" she asked, a tad suspiciously.

Fred grinned. "Tonight is the night you tell everyone about us."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Okay." Then she frowned. "Wait!_ I_ tell them? They're your family!"

Fred shrugged. "You're the public speaker, not me!"

"FRED!" Hermione hissed.

Fred hid a smile. He loved getting Hermione riled up. "You aren't the one who should be nervous!" he protested. "My family likes you better than they like me!"

"That's ridiculous and you know it!" Hermione snapped.

"If I tell them, they'll think it's a joke!" Fred said, leading her up to the kitchen doorway. The rest of the family was already inside, and cheerful chatter could be heard through the door.

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione exclaimed, her voice growing louder. "Just say, 'Merry Christmas, Mrs. Weasley! Oh, by the way, I'm in love with your son.'!" Breaking off suddenly, she realized she had spoken louder than she'd intended to. Much louder.

All inside chatter had stopped.

Hermione turned to Fred with wide eyes. "That might work." he said calmly.

The kitchen door flew open and Hermione was swept into one of Molly Weasley's famous hugs. "…Oh! I'm so happy for you, dear!...Can't believe it…This is wonderful!"

"Thanks." Hermione said, blushing furiously as Mrs. Weasley reluctantly released her.

Molly wiped a tear from her eye, looking from Fred to Hermione and back. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Me neither." Hermione muttered, glancing at Fred sourly.

"Didn't give anyone else in there too much of a shock, did we?" Fred called into the kitchen, where Mr. Weasley, George, Ron, Danielle, Ginny, and Harry were sitting in silent amusement.

"I think we're all okay." Ginny called back, laughing. "That's one way to break the news, Hermione!" She told her friend. The kitchen dissolved into laughter.

Fred turned to Hermione. "She knew?"

Hermione nodded. "She knew. And Harry. And Ron saw us in the bathroom."

George spoke up. "I figured it out after Hermione's reaction to the plan."

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Always the last to know." He chuckled good-naturedly. "Congratulations, you two." He hugged Fred first, then Hermione.

Hermione sat down at the table next to Fred and looked across the table at Ron and Danielle, Harry and Ginny. She finally had what they had. She grinned broadly at Ron, who winked back at her.

"Hey!" Fred objected. "I saw that!"

Hermione knew what he was going to do a second before he did it and turned beet red for the third time that night. Fred's arm made its way around her shoulders and he pulled her close. Hermione just barely registered the cheers and applause of the rest of the family as Fred's lips met hers.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed "Gifts, Goals, and Social Misfits." Thanks so much for reading. As for a sequel, there probably won't be one for this story. Quite frankly, I've run out of ideas! I really enjoyed writing for you guys, though, and if anybody has any plot suggestions or anything, I'd love to hear them. Well…that's it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I love you guys! 


End file.
